


No Battlefield Between Us

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Griffin returns to her room at Alfea only to find an unexpected visitor waiting for her. Valtor must have come to take revenge on her for leaving him, right? Set pre-series after Griffin escaped from Valtor and the Ancestral Witches.





	No Battlefield Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a total accident. I just wanted to write something super short because I was losing my mind over the desire to write something about these two and then it got out of control. So here's the result. I hope you'll like it.

Griffin finally made it back to her room. Heavens above, she’d thought that fairy party would never end. She’d known it was a bad idea to go but Faragonda had insisted. As if she didn’t have better things to do. Like figure out what to do with her life. Valtor had been her life, and she’d escaped from him. She’d left her life behind, and until she built herself a new one, she’d just keep wandering like a ghost.

She startled when she turned around to find Valtor sitting on her bed. There was no way a little darkness would stop her from recognizing him. She bit into her lip just on time to prevent a yelp falling from her mouth. Not that it mattered. Valtor knew her well. Too well.

“You didn’t think I’d let you go without a proper goodbye, did you?” he asked, his tone playful, but his eyes were concealed by the darkness that engulfed the room, and Griffin knew the real danger would lie in them. She was wary that she couldn’t see them. She was grateful for it. For she could lose herself in them for all eternity if he allowed it.

She hadn’t expected him to ever let her go. It was why she’d ran away. “You’re not exactly the sentimental type.” Though, it wouldn’t be past him to keep her head as a trophy if she let herself lose against him. It was why she’d chosen betrayal as opposed to head-to-head battle.

“For you I’ve always made an exception,” Valtor said as he got up from the bed and advanced upon her. “I made you my partner. I loved you. I let you escape when I should’ve murdered you the first moment I noticed something was wrong,” he came to stand in front of her, his eyes burning with wrath and the might of the Dragon Fire.

Griffin swallowed and pressed her back against the wall behind her, feeling the heat lick at her skin. “You came to do that now?” He could burn her before she even had the chance to cry out for help. He could turn her to crisp before she had the chance to cry out in pain. “You came to kill me.” It came out as a statement this time. What other reason could he possibly have to be there?

Valtor chuckled, probably amused by her panic. “Oh, no. I’ll have plenty of chances to do that on the battlefield if you choose to fight against me. That’s not why I’m here.” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, the leather of his glove chilling against her skin.

He’d always made a point of taking off his gloves to feel her skin when it was just the two of them. But she’d ran away from his tender touch because of his brutal magic and manic ideas. And now he was punishing her for it, tantalizing her with what she yearned for but couldn’t have. Yet, she closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy every moment of this fresh torture if it was all she would ever get from him.

“I just want to know why you left me.”

His words didn’t even register in her mind until he removed his hand, ending the touch and cutting off her oxygen. Her eyes snapped open. “What?”

“I noticed the change in you but I ignored it because I couldn’t comprehend it. Everything was the same, yet, you were getting more distant with each spell I acquired. You were getting colder.” His eyes were boring into her, and the fire was still there but now it didn’t seem threatening. It flickered as if it was fighting to keep burning but could just barely keep him alive. “And then I wake up one night from the chills running down my spine and you’re gone. Why?” he asked, and Griffin could see how lost he looked in the middle of this new sensation. He looked like he’d freeze to death without the warmth of her love.

“We can’t be together,” Griffin spoke but her mouth was dry and she couldn’t remember the reasons behind her statement. Those were the only words left in her mind and she didn’t even know why she believed them. How could she be so sure of something that she couldn’t even back up with facts? The only fact she currently had was that she loved him, and her heart that could barely beat, shattered by her own words, was proof enough.

“Nothing is stopping us from being together except for you.” And the fire was burning her again with the blame he threw at her. But he’d never dealt well with rejection.

Even if that were true, she couldn’t go against herself. So she had to go against him. She wasn’t like him. She’d considered leaving him for months until he’d finally pushed her to do it while he’d just decided that he wanted her back and had come to get her without needing her to give him any reason to do so. He wanted her. And she wanted not to want him. Even though she couldn’t quite remember why. But she must have had a reason. Otherwise, she was crazy.

She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I’ll prove it,” Valtor fired out and offered her his hand, his glove melting off under his magic and leaving his skin bare and open for her to touch, to caress or to claw at – whatever she wanted. He’d taken off his armor to prove he hadn’t come in search of a battle. He’d come for her and her alone.

She took his hand and he pulled her into him sharply, forcing all the air out of her lungs, and wrapped his arms around her. And she could breathe again. She was alive. She was home. How had she ever thought of dooming herself to a life without him, dooming herself to a living death?

The tears kept coming but the smile was back on her face for the first time since she was at Alfea and she wondered why she’d ever left him to come here.

She looked up at him and saw the flames dancing victoriously in his eyes, sucking out the oxygen of every living thing. For victory meant conquest. And conquest meant doom. She remembered now why she’d decided to doom herself. As much as she needed to stay in his arms, that would mean dooming everyone else. She had to fight against him, not stand by his side.

She pulled away and his arms opened to allow the movement. She wanted to scream at him for letting her go. She wanted to thank him for not making it harder for her. She’d already made it hard enough. Too hard for her to speak. She’d left without a word for a reason.

Valtor lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. She couldn’t even enjoy the touch when she saw the emptiness in them. There was no fire in them and she didn’t know whether to be scared or relieved. It was unnatural. But if he’d been acting as he usually did, she would’ve been long dead.

“I will let you walk away from me,” he said with a voice so even that it made shivers run down her spine. “But I won’t let you betray me,” he let go of her chin but her eyes remained trained on his. “If you put a battlefield between us,” he said, “I will leave your corpse on it.”

He leaned in and touched his lips against hers in the barest ghost of a kiss. They fit against each other perfectly to seal on his promise, and before she knew it, he was gone. He was out of her life but not without a price. He’d ripped her heart out, and the only way to stop the pain was to meet him on the battlefield.


End file.
